


early morning

by SylphEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphEmblem/pseuds/SylphEmblem
Summary: Python likes the warmth in the bed.





	early morning

⠀  
⠀  
⠀Warmth.  
⠀  
⠀For once, the other half of the bed was still warm. There was still another's weight on his body, and Python's face was buried into his lovers neck.  
⠀  
⠀Not one for waking up easily, he shifted himself to try and get even closer to Forsyth, finding the sound of his heartbeat comforting. His finger traced small circles into his chest, relaxing himself once more.  
⠀  
⠀Of course, Forsyth was a light sleeper. He always had been, since they were young. Python thought he trained himself to be that way so he could wake up easily in case of attack.   
⠀  
⠀"Python?" He cooed softly, heavy lidded eyes peaking down at him.  
⠀  
⠀All Forsyth got was a small grunt in return, and something akin to a kiss on his shoulder. He smiled, squeezing the other man and sighing happily. "Good morning."  
⠀  
⠀"Mornin'." The archer finally looked up to the other, lifting himself up on his elbow to plant a kiss on his lips, to which Forsyth was still shy about years later. Python grinned lazily before lying back down. "I can't believe I'm finally waking up next to you as opposed to an empty spot."  
⠀  
⠀"Yes, well, with the war over, and peace restored, I haven't much of a reason to be getting up early anymore, I suppose. Especially since they don't need me right now." Forsyth stared up at the ceiling. He seemed to be missing something.  
⠀  
⠀"C'mon, don't start with that so early in the morning." Python rolled his eyes. "You know you deserve this vacation. You worked too damned hard in that army."  
⠀  
⠀"Never! If anything, I didn't work hard enough!" He retorted, sitting up to start his day. "Just like a certain archer I know."  
⠀  
⠀Python just shrugged. "I was going to kiss you more, but... never mind, the moment's gone, since you're going to get ready for work anyway." He sighed, clearly on the dramatic side.  
⠀  
⠀The knight looked back down at him, frowning. "It's habit, Python! You're not supposed to lay around and wait for things! You're supposed to go out and do them! But..."  
⠀  
⠀"But?"  
⠀  
⠀Forsyth leaned down to meet his lips again, resting a hand on his cheek. "I think I can afford to lay around for once."  
⠀  
⠀The bluenette gave a sly smile, wrapping arms around the others neck to pull him into another kiss. "Now that's an idea I like."  
⠀

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing from a writing prompt on Tumblr. Trying to learn these guys' characters because I love them dearly


End file.
